Love strong
by Katelin E. Goodfriend
Summary: Wow! I never thought that our relationship would be like this. First we were just friends an now we are dating. Something tells me he is the one.
1. Chapter 1

Love strong

Renesmees pov

Wow! I never thought that our relationship would be like this. First we were just friends an now we are dating. Something tells me he is the one.

So it's a Saturday an my best friend Katelin (she is not a vampire yet just to let you know) and I were hanging out at my house. Now my house is big but that is only because one of my parents has been alive for over 110 years. We also have a big ass pool in the backyard. "Hey Nessie you wanna se if the guys wanna come swimming with us?" Katelin asked. "Sure, sure. Why don't you call them an see?" I said with a little annoyance cause I was trying to read a note from Jacob. "Mkay!" she sand as she took out her phone an dialed the number an put it on speaker phone. "Hey beautiful!" Khori said(Khori is a vampire, mine an Jacobs best friend, and Katelins boyfriend ). "Hey babe." She all but yelled into the phone. "So whats up?" "Nessie an I wear just wondering if you an Jacob wanted to come swimming with us?" "Sure let me ask Jacob." Still on the phone we heard him say, "Hey Jake wanna go swimming with the girls?" Jacobs response." Hells yeah." "Ok we will be right over." "Ok I love you." "I love you to."

As soon as we got to the pool the guys were already there. Katelin ran over to Khori an tackled him into the pool. Jacob was walking over to me an I was totally lost in his eyes. He leaned in for a kiss an I did not object. Then he grabbed me by the waste an picked me up so I rapped my legs around him. An just as we were about to get carried away I heard my daddy yell "Renesmee Carlie Cullen you better get off of him this instance! I can hear both of your thoughts. An I do not like the images of my naked daughter in your head." Just as I was about to get off of him Jacob decided to jump in the pool with me in his arms. As we hit the water our lips met again for another kiss. I pulled away an went up for air that I didn't need. I hit the surface an turned to be greeted by Jacobs heart melting smile. "You guys were down there for a long time. Did you get lucky Jakie." Khori teased. "Shut up Khori ." I said as I slapped the back of his head.

We stayed in the pool for about an hour. Katelin looked up as said "I think I'm gonna go with Khori. I will be back ok." "Sure, sure." Jacob an I said in harmony. We didn't argue cause we both new what they were going to do in the back seat of his car. Once they were gone Jacob grabbed me by the waste an started kissing me. I felt one of his hands reach up to untie the piece that held my bikini together. As my top fell he pulled me closer. I felt something hard on my thigh so I looked down to see that it was attached to Jacob.

This was it. It was about to happen until he put my top back on . I had a sad look on my face an he just looked at me an said "Lets go somewhere else. Our first time should be special. So go get dressed an meet me up front." An with that he gave me a kiss an I got out of the pool an went inside. Katelin met me in my room. She was going over to Khori's house. So we got dressed an headed down stairs we were met buy my father an the boys. My father looked at me an said "You look very nice an I hope you have fun. Be back before 11." "Ok daddy, I love you." " I love you to sweet heart" an with that I kissed and hugged my father an walked to the drive way. There Katelin and Khori drove off in Khori's car. I got into Jacobs car an we drove in a conferrable silence. We arrived ar his house an before I could get out he grabbed my hand an said. "Just give me a few minutes to go freshin up. Stay here. I will come get you. Just give me a minute."

An there I was sitting in his car seconds away from making love to Jacob an I was totally freaking out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to put this chapter up hope you like it.**

**____________________________________________________________**

Jacob's pov

Ok. I can do this. Billy is on a fishing trip with Charlie so I have the house to myself. I thought to myself. I went up to my room to put some clothes on. I fixed my hair an brushed my teeth. Then went to the kitchen an got some candles an rose petals. I dropped the rose petals from the front to my room an on my bed. Then lit the candles. I I went down stairs to the cd player an put in Nessies favorite composer Yiruma. I checked myself then went back outside to get Nessie .

Renesmee's pov

I sat in the car for about twenty minutes freaking out an then he was at my side helping me out of the car. We walked hand an hand into his house. He leaned over an pressed play on the cd player. Kiss the rain by my favorite composer started to fill the room. Jacob turned to me an said " May I have this dance?" an he held his hand out waiting for me to take it. I didn't answer though I did place my hand in his. We danced threw the whole song an by the time it was over we were in his room. When the music stopped he gently pressed his lips to mine. I responded by kissing him back. He then took off his shirt as well as mine. Then my pants. The whole time we were still kissing . he laid me down on his bed an took off his boxers. I couldn't help but star at his huge cock. It was the first one I ever saw. I grabbed him an threw him on the bed were he got under the covers throwing rose petals on the floor. I then got on top of him an started kissing him again. He then took off my bra an panties. So now we were both completely naked with his erection rubbing against my thigh. He then flipped us over to were he was on top of me an reached in his night stand an grabbed a condom. He put it on an then got back on top of me.

"Are you ok?"He said

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Tell me if it hurts an I will stop."

"Ok"

"I love you" He said

"I love you to"

An with that he slowly entered me. My body tightened as he pushed in further. It hurt but I didn't want him to stop. As he kept going it started to feel better. I moved my hips trying to make him go faster. After a while he finally got the idea an picked up the pace. He thrusted his hips as I moved mine in circles. I felt amazing. Jacob put his hand on my breast while the other one was on my hip. I could feel it coming an I think Jake did to cause he started going faster. "Oh Jake!" I moaned my orgasm began. An then I heard Jake moaning as his orgasm started. Then he started to slow down as both of or orgasms were over . he pushed in one last time an then pulled it all the way out.


End file.
